


Promise? (English Version)

by princesspinny



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspinny/pseuds/princesspinny
Summary: After the Final Battle, Catra and Adora are finally together. However, Catra is taken over by constant nightmares about her past. Only this time, Adora is there to take care of her.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Promise? (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone? How y'all doing after Season 5?? I'm devastated with a mix of confunsed feelings. I couldn't express how much catradora means to me so I decided to write this one shot to let all these feelings out. This is how it turned out. Hope you enjoy <3

The smell of blood and metal was unsettling. Catra felt her body numb, covered with scratches and blood stains that she couldn't tell if it was really hers or someone else's. She tried to move, but her body didn't respond to her command. She tried to speak, but her voice did not come out. She was trapped in her own body, with only the sight of her room in the Fright Zone on fire. There was no one there. Lonnie , Kyle , Rogelio .... everyone had run away. Catra was alone. Again. She watched the bed she used to share with Adora being consumed by the fire, the sheets she herself had destroyed turning to ash before her eyes. _Adora_. She, too, had run away. Catra felt the tears coming, but just like every time she felt that way, the girl just repressed everything she was feeling. She was confused. Adora had told her she loved her, hadn't she? The Fright Zone had been destroyed. Everything was okay, wasn't it? She couldn't understand why everything was a mess in her head. She heard the sound of the metal door that leads to the room opening and felt Shadow Weaver's cold presence before she even appeared in front of her. The older woman stared at her for a solid thirty seconds, long enough for Catra to feel like burying her claws in her face. The problem was that she had mixed feelings about it, she felt dizzy and if she had control of her movements she probably would have shaken from side to side trying to align her thoughts. Shadow Weaver was dead. How was it possible that she was standing there in front of her? Did that mean that Catra was dead too? Was that a punishment? Was she doomed to experience her worst nightmares for eternity?

\- Look at you - began Shadow Weaver taking Catra out of her avalanche of thoughts - Pathetic. Alone.

Catra couldn't answer. She wanted to scream.

\- You did it again, Catra, you drove everyone away again - Shadow Weaver came over and held Catra by her chin, lifting her face so that she looked right into her mask-covered eyes - You started the fire that sent them all away, including your Adora.

She felt her heart sink. Adora. _Her_ Adora.

\- Did you really think she was being serious with you? Do you really think anyone could love someone like you? - Shadow Weaver let out a sarcastic laugh that Catra was used to hearing when she tortured her after some trouble she had gotten into with Adora when they were little. - Everyone runs away from you, Catra. Me, Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle.... Adora.

Catra felt the warmth of tears running down her cheeks, even though she couldn't see them falling. Her head started to ache. That moment.... nothing there was right.

\- Wake up Catra, you're alone - she heard Lonnie's voice say.

\- You will always be, no one will forgive you so easily - Kyle...

\- Yeah wildcat, you even _drove_ me away - Scorpia's voice caused an even greater pain in Catra's chest - Wake up.

\- _Catra ?_

Catra's heart missed a beat.

_Adora!_

She wanted to scream and run away.

_Adora don't leave me alone. Not again._

Shadow Weaver disappeared in a thick smoke that made Catra cough. Adora's voice continued to fill the room. Catra tried to move, her brain sending the command to kick and scream. Anything to help her get away. She felt a hand on her shoulder. A warm hand. _Adora_.

Catra sat up, startled. Her heart was beating so fast it started to hurt. She was cold. The drops of sweat sliding down her back making her shiver. Her face was covered with tears and a cry had escaped her throat by the time she sat on the bed. The bed she shared with Adora . But now in Bright Moon.

\- Hey, hey - she heard the voice she loved most in the world say softly. Adora touched her shoulder with her left hand. - Shhh, I'm here .... I 'm here, Catra, it was just a nightmare.

Catra looked at Adora . Her loose hair was a mess because she moved all the time during sleep. Catra's memories were fitting together like a puzzle. Adora was there with her, comforting her again after another nightmare, in their room at the Bright Moon palace. Nightmares were less frequent now that three months had passed since the last battle against Horde Prime. After Catra thought she was going to lose Adora again, and after she realized she would never have to. The girl threw herself into the arms of her, now girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck. Adora smiled, petting Catra's hair that was already growing back.

\- If you leave me again, I'll end you - Catra joked, trying to contain her sobs.

\- I'm not going anywhere - Adora assured - Everything I want is right here.

Catra pulled away enough to hold Adora's face in her hands as she did the first time they kissed. She looked into the bright blue eyes that always looked after her and pressed her lips to Adora's again. No matter how many times they did it, it always felt like the first time. All the emotions swallowed her up at once, in a way that only the other girl made her feel. For the first time in years, Catra was truly happy. After they separated, Catra snuggled into Adora's chest , who wrapped her in a protective hug. She always showed how much she would be there to protect her with the smallest gestures. Catra closed her eyes and smiled.

\- So you like me, huh? - whispered Adora teasing her again.

\- Shut up - she lightly kicked her girlfriend's leg which was under hers. Adora laughed. - What is so funny?

\- How much you love me- Catra blushed intensely and hid her face in Adora's chest who laughed some more.

\- Leave me alone....

\- You know I will never leave you alone - Adora pulled Catra closer - You are stuck with me now.

\- You love me too, idiot

\- Yeah, I really do - Catra looked at Adora, who was smiling. The blonde approached and kissed her nose. - And I will always be here to remind you of that.

-Promise?

-Promise.


End file.
